1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remaining sheet volume detecting apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among various devices that load a sheet on a loading unit, feed the sheet loaded on the loading unit, and process the sheet, devices having a function of detecting remaining sheet volume are known.
For example, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a compound device, a paper feed tray is provided to load recording paper as the sheets, but there is a function of detecting and reporting remaining volume of recording paper (sheets) loaded within the paper feed tray for the purpose of easily determining whether or not all pages can be printed when a document is printed.